


Take my fucking hand, and never be afraid again,

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, Breakup, Bullying, Charity Gala, Dark Dick Grayson, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enby Jason Todd, Engagement, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Bruce Wayne, Jealous Dick Grayson, Jealousy, Lex Luthor is Jason's dad, Lex Luthor is a good dad, M/M, Mental Health problems, Mentions of Sex, Non-Linear Narrative, Other, PTSD, Physical Abuse, Recovery, Rumors, Stalking, Violence, Wedding, all from Bruce's POV, brief mentions of blood and coma, gender-neutral Jason Todd, mentions of anal sex, mentions of eating disorders, rumours of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Bruce has been desperate to hear any news about his ex, Jason, since they broke up because of the hell his children put Jason through. After six years news comes from Metropolis of one Jason Todd happily engaged to Ra's al Ghul. This is Bruce learning just what went wrong, what happened to Jason, and exactly why he doesn't deserve them.
Relationships: (past) Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd, Ra's al Ghul/Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	Take my fucking hand, and never be afraid again,

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt my babe Dnky sent me. Love you Doll!

After six years of searching, of using every resource he can think of, the first time Bruce hears about Jason is on the front page of the Gotham Gazette proclaiming them to be engaged to Ra’s al Ghul. The al Ghul family, just like the Wayne’s, are old money who have an international reach which means crossed paths. Anger burns through him at seeing the, clearly, private photo of the two of them looking so goddamn happy.

No thoughts aside from one run through his head as he storms into the den where his children are gathered, all staying for the holiday weekend. Bruce slams the paper down onto the coffee table and snarls at his eldest. “This is all your fault. I hope you’re fucking happy.”

While Dick is still scrabbling for understanding Bruce storms off. Too angry to be around the son who’d ruined the only relationship he’d had since becoming a father that made him happy, that wasn’t just for show or an attempt at giving the kids a second parent.

****

None of the kids are home. Cass staying with Steph while the rest are at college or haven’t lived at home in years. It affords Bruce some freedom.

His lover is spread out on the bed, a writhing and sobbing mess just begging for release. Trying to hold on to keep Bruce happy. As if Bruce isn’t always happy with them.

Bruce works the younger person higher and higher. Neither hearing the front door or the shout that accompanied it. Jason’s scream hitting a crescendo as Bruce slides home.

They’re lying there after, Jason tucked into Bruce’s chest, when their phone goes off. Blindly Jason reaches for it. They blink at the screen, scoff and throw it away.

“What’s wrong Jay?” He asks, Jason’s curls tickling his nose.

“Oh, some freak got a hold of my number. They won’t stop messaging me, no matter how often I block them.” They reached for the phone and show Bruce.

There, blinking back at him, is a frankly obscene text of what this person wants Jason to do to him. It’s that that clues Bruce in and settled the minor jealousy that tried to rise. If Jason was stepping out they wouldn’t be getting texts asking Jason to fuck the sender into the mattress. Ride them, totally, but Jason doesn’t enjoy switching around. It’s something Bruce had offered only to get a very embarrassed, bumbling admission that settled that.

“Love you B.” Jason gets out just as they drop off to sleep.

“Love you.” Bruce whispers into the safe space that exists for just the two of them.

****

The ballroom of the Metropolis Four Seasons hotel looks exquisite. The lighting is soft, more fairy lights and candles than big, showy chandeliers. Pastel flowers fill the room with all the colours of the rainbow while the green stands out in stark contrast. Everything feeling like you’ve walked into a mystical land instead of just a decorated ballroom. The music is a lilting folk melody that lured you in and makes magic and fae seem real.

Everyone who is anyone is in attendance. Big names in business and for children’s charities globally. All come together for the newest branch of the charity, expanding in celebration of their fifth year. The party to raise money to further expand their shelter programme along the East Coast. Safe houses and boat holes people can be sent to while they’re helped back onto their feet, so they’re away from the situation and safer than staying in the same place as their abuser.

There is only one reason Bruce had wanted to come and it involved the main person of the hour. He had however, not wanted to bring his kids and yet they’d all received their own invites. It meant none of them could get out of it, not even Cassandra who’d just started college. The invites had clearly been handled by the planner and they’d just used a list of who’s who.

The evening is relaxed. Gold glitters as if it’s actual magic from the platters the servers use and the occasional cleverly draped chain. If Bruce didn’t know who the party was for he’d expect the budget to be extensive. As it is, he knows it’s probably all small businesses based in Metropolis, potentially even ones started by people the charity has helped.

Someone steps up to the mic and taps it to get everyone’s attention. Bruce just about glances at them. It’s some charity representative.

“Good evening everyone, thank you for coming to celebrate our new ambassador and their very necessary charity. To introduce them, and talk them up a little,” that gets titters across the room but Bruce is already dreading just who is going to be doing the introduction speech. “Please welcome to the stage their fiancé Ra’s al Ghul.”

Out walks one of Bruce’s biggest business rivals. He’s impressive for a man his age, that being fifteen years older than his fiancé. He’s not wearing a suit, which is unusual as he usually prefers to dress more westernised when in the USA or Europe. Tonight he’s wearing a green Thawb with cream and gold Bisht. He looks every bit the Middle Eastern prince he’s often mistaken for. All flowing nobility and an air that makes everyone in the room feel multiple billions poorer.

“Good evening. I will not keep too much of your time as it is not I you are all here for but my exceptional fiancé. They and I have been together since before the charity came to fruition when it was but a rough plan and I am proud that their hard work is finally being recognised. For a person as determined as my Jason I was not surprised when they said they wanted to expand. New data showing an increase in domestic violence cases meaning their work was more important than ever. They’ve always been able to envision just how many more people they can help out of experiences that reach a little too close to home if they have the resources. So, I ask of you, listen to them and donate substantially. They are not one to ask for help, so do not force them to. Please welcome Jason Todd.” Annoyingly to Bruce, Ra’s acts and speaks like a man head-over-heels in love. It’s not difficult to see why, Jason was always amazing. Able to pull you in and argue their point fiercely without backing down unless the counter had genuine merit or evidentiary support. Strong willed and ambitious, a rarity to find in their shared world, so it’s little wonder Jason caught his eye just as it had Bruce’s years ago.

****

A small comment. That’s all Dick had made to his siblings. A tiny comment that had caused them all to end up home on a weekend he’d planned to spend with Jason. The younger person already at the Manor when the kids had tumbled through the door, all having gathered at Dick’s prior to coming over.

“See!” Bruce’s eldest had proclaimed as soon as he’d spotted the couple cuddled up in the den. “I told you all he was dating a gold digger.”

Jason had frozen in Bruce’s arms. Looking at him with such hurt it was visceral. “Is that really what you think of me?” Their voice so quiet Bruce had to strain to hear it.

Bruce had tried to reassure his partner. Had tried to explain what his kids could be like. None of it mattered.

Not when said kids started asking questions. Invasive ones that they kept asking until Jason broke down and answered, sometimes on the verge of tears.

It didn’t matter if Bruce tried to step in, his poor social ability always rallying him just a little too late. He’d forgotten how relentless they could be.

Later that night, Jason tucked into his arms as they cried their heart out, they’d looked back at Bruce with an odd realisation in their eyes.

“You know why Dick did that, don’t you?” Jason had asked, voice raspy after hours of talking and nearly an hour crying as they worked through their thoughts. At Bruce’s head shake they’d huffed a self-deprecating laugh. “Figures, every time you didn’t step in or I mentioned how we weren’t a perfect couple he had this smug look. Then, after that awkward dinner he leered at me as I got up.”

“That’s preposterous. Dick would never do something like that, not after how often the media and society have done it to him.” Bruce had argued back. Not noticing the beginning of the end slowly creeping up.

Jason just shook their head and laid down. Rolling onto their side and facing the wall making it obvious the conversation was over.

It turned out it wasn’t over. Just shelved for when they both had more energy to fight.

****

Walking onto the stage it was obvious to all that Jason had been around wealth, coached in crowds and public appearances, from a young age. The adopted child of Lex Luthor requiring just that. A foster kid until they’d stumbled upon the right key worker who’d found them Lex who was looking to adopt a young teen that was being forced to grow up in situations much like he’d had to in the Metropolis’ Suicide Slums, similar to Gotham’s Crime Alley.

Jason is wearing a bespoke skirt in a deep red silk, the flowing fabric hitting just below the knee (very outlandish for the crowd gathered but very Jason). Their black silk shirt is undone to the third button and showing off the remarkably simple necklace they’re wearing. A small bird in flight clutching a ruby on a gold chain. They are also wearing a corset waistcoat, the back laced, and each panel corded to hold the fabric in shape just as much as the boning. It’s also in a deep red to match the skirt, except cotton not silk for durability.

Their smile is just as Bruce remembers it. Bright enough to draw you in without feeling faked. They have more lean muscle now, body not looking as gangly as it had near the end of their relationship, the stress taking an obvious toll on them now Bruce can see the difference. Stress of trying to salvage them, stress of dealing with Dick’s advances and ever more elaborate games. Stress that comes with seeing a family fight about you.

Ra’s presses a chaste kiss to his fiancé’s cheek as they make it to the podium. That blush Bruce had loved so much flaring up to compliment the red of their outfit.

“Thank you Ra’s. Tonight is very special to me, getting to host this fundraiser in the city that saved me.” Jason speaks as clearly as they ever did; before the arguments and silences descended on their relationship. Bruce is so taken he zones out until he feels a jab in his ribs. Jason’s words coming back into sharp focus.

“That is how it saved me the first time. The second time, well it’s an exceptionally personal story but I’m sharing it with you anyway. I can’t expect the organisers and companies used tonight to do the same if I’m not willing to share my own story. This city, my father, and the man who recently became my fiancé saved me a second time six years ago.” Bruce feels his stomach drop at that. Just how much did their breakup affect Jason? He’d been a mess, closing himself off and refusing to talk to any of his kids for months. Slowly starting to talk to Cassandra and working his way up to his eldest. Dick still isn’t forgiven, his manipulations fracturing the family and the only relationship Bruce treasured.

“I was in a relationship that I thought would be it, that I’d found the one. After a year and a half of bliss it all changed, as these things can do. His family began verbally attacking me. Ripping my self-esteem to shreds and leaving me a husk of my former self. My partner at the time did try to step in and stop them, only it was always after they’d done their damage. The worst came the night I broke it all off with him.” Jason takes a steadying breath and looks at Ra’s for support. The next bit only three people know fully: Lex, his assistant Mercy, and Ra’s.

“I’d just made it home when I heard a knock at the door. I thought he’d finally chosen to believe me over the lies his family was spreading, only it wasn’t to be. His eldest was there,” Bruce feels Dick tense and when he looks over can see how pale his eldest has suddenly gone. They’d not long been back on good terms when the news of Jason’s engagement broke. Whatever is about to be revealed, Bruce knows he isn’t going to like it.

****

“Please Bruce,” Jason begged as they looked at Bruce in his office. They’d both retreated there once Alfred had returned home so they could continue their argument without his interruptions.

“What do you want from me Jason?” Bruce said. His age catching up with him and making him sound far older and more tired than he was.

The younger person sighed. Refusing to sit down as if preparing to run. Running a hand through their dull, dry curls and then rubbing the bags under their eyes. Highlighting just how gaunt they’d become over the months of trying to salvage the unsalvageable.

“I want you to believe me. Just once, just about this. That’s all I’m asking.” They don’t beg or plead. Hurtful, painful resignation in their voice and body.

It was too big an ask. To side with his partner, the person he loved over his children. To choose the side that had an accusation of cheating over his eldest son, the one who’d apparently witnessed it.

“I can’t do that Jason, not this time. I’m sorry Jay-Lad.” Jason was gone before the apology had even left his lips. Door banging shut in his wake, quickly followed by the front door and the sounds of his motorbike speeding down the gravel drive.

In five small words it had ended. The person he loved gone, and for what?

****

It takes another glance at Ra’s, Bruce now noticing that Lex is beside the man. Gazing at his child with so much love and pride that Bruce wonders when the last time he’d looked at his own kids like that was.

“His eldest had masterminded the whole thing, months of verbally beating me down and causing psychological damage I’m still healing from, all caused because he wanted me to be with him and not his father. The words he’d spat at me when I declined, just wanting to get away and back to my father, made it clear he would never see me as anything more than an accessory to show off. I’d seen him fly into a rage once before while on the phone to his friends. His anger was nothing new, the beating he gave me that night was. It ended up being severe enough I was in a coma by the time my father arrived.” Jason is shaking, hands clenched into fists on the flat of the podium.

Bruce wants nothing more than to scoop them into his arms and apologise forever.

“Mercy and Lex saved my life, but it was this great city that saved my mind. The initial people within my charity recognising the abuse I’d been subjected to and had yet to admit to myself. Starting this charity was a subconscious way for me to heal, to help others when I’d been let down by the person I loved and trusted. I was one of the lucky ones, I got out before my eating disorder or their actions killed me. I found love in the man who’d provided support through the setting up of Catherine’s Homes and I’m now happier than I’ve ever been. Some days are still a struggle, I still suffer with PTSD and get phantom pains from the beating. I am still attending therapy, one of the things Catherine’s Homes provides for all who access her help. My charity gave me a second chance at life. Please allow it to give that chance to more people who need it. Thank you for listening to me ramble on, enjoy the evening. I hope you’ll find it magical and that you’ll understand our work by the end of it.”

With the speech over Jason stepped off the stage and Bruce felt jealousy well up as they hugged their father and then Ra’s. The older man holding them close and kissing them deeply, ignoring all social norms and customs. The public display of affection calming the shivers Jason had begun to experience near the end of his speech.

Bruce wanted to go to them. He wanted to apologise for everything that had happened and beg them to come back. Except, did he really have that right?

While he’d been wallowing in the break-up his eldest had attacked his ex. Desperate and jealous of Jason being with his father and not him had led to a truly heinous act. How had he failed his son so greatly that he’d seen this behaviour as acceptable?

Bruce had always known Dick had an explosive temper; it just hadn’t resorted in violence as far as he knew. Not until Jason.

Thinking back on it, Bruce remembers Dick coming home that day. Spitting insults about Jason with his knuckles bloody and scratches down his arms. All the evidence had been laid out by Jason for months, his own son had stood in front of him covered in more. Yet, he’s ignored it all. He’d focused solely on the image he held of his children and not the truth so blatantly clear. His son was a monster.

In the middle of a ballroom decorated like a wonderland, Bruce Wayne snarled in his eldest’s ear. “You will pay for all you took from me.” Then marched off. He’d make a sizeable donation and then leave. He couldn’t face the host, not after all he’d learnt. The trauma Jason still suffered from and the happiness they’d found with Ra’s. It would be something he could do for them, one act of kindness to start making amends for the past.

****

Eighteen months later Bruce was sat in his study organising work and dealing with the subsequent problems that came with being an involved CEO when an alert popped up on his computer. Ever since the gala, and the horrendous abuse he’d heard about from his ex, Bruce had set up alerts so he’d known when the media were talking about Jason.

His house was currently empty. Timothy was abroad for Wayne Enterprise. Cassandra was finishing college and Duke had moved back to The Narrows to work for Catherine’s Homes in the hope of atoning for what they’d all done to Jason.

Richard was a different story. Bruce had cut all ties the second he’d left the gala. Disconnecting Dick’s black card to his account. Rescinding the trust fund he’d set up for when, or if, Dick were to have children. He’d contacted Dick’s landlord and stopped all future rent payments from his account. He’d even gone so far as to banish him from the place he’d called home since age eight.

No abusive persons were allowed within the grounds of Wayne Manor. No eldest laughing and joking his way through the monthly family dinner.

Bruce opened the news alert and felt his heart break just as it had done all those years ago, in this very same office.

Splashed across the article were the words, _Wedding of the Century?_

Ra’s and Jason were embracing, showing off two platinum bands with gold inlay. The diamond of his engagement ring glittering as the low sun caught it just so.

Ra’s was dressed in a dark green woollen suit with black shirt and gold tie. His contrast to Jason making them look perfect for one another.

Jason was wearing a white cotton suit with pastel green shirt and a fancy diamond necklace that had been included in Lex’s inheritance. A family heirloom.

He hadn’t been invited. None of the Wayne’s had. Jealousy and malice tried to grow within Bruce as he looked at the photos.

Only, it was all his fault. He’d made Jason reach a point where the only options were run or die. Dying something that nearly happened regardless of his thoughts on it all.

Scrolling through the rest of the article hit at a scabbed over wound in his heart. Seeing his once friends; Selina Kyle, Diana Prince, and Clark Kent; celebrating with his ex when he’d not seen them since he broke up with Jason showed what they thought of Bruce and his family’s actions.

In that moment, an image of Ra’s and Jason kissing with cake smeared faces taking up his monitor, Bruce knew he’d be alone forever. Thanks to his and his children’s actions he’d lost the one he loved and wouldn’t get that back. He couldn’t put another person through all Jason had been through. The thought terrifying in its finality.


End file.
